


Scars to Your Beautiful

by kanpohongchengdeC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanpohongchengdeC/pseuds/kanpohongchengdeC
Summary: 这是一个每当人撒谎身上就会添一道疤的平行宇宙。而巴基身上布满了疤痕。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Scars to Your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bashfulpenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulpenguin/gifts).
  * A translation of [Scars to Your Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207639) by [bashfulpenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulpenguin/pseuds/bashfulpenguin). 
  * Inspired by [Scars to Your Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207639) by [bashfulpenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulpenguin/pseuds/bashfulpenguin). 



没人知道它为什么发生，但自所有人记事起每当一人撒谎一道小疤就会出现在他们身上。

这就像是现实版的匹诺曹，只不过一切不会重启。疤痕不会消失，它们就这样错横在身上。一个能让所有人知道你做过什么的终身纪念品。

每人都多少有点伤疤。每个孩子都在某些时候和家长扯过谎，而大家都明白有时候伤疤就会这样出现。这没什么问题。

但如果你浑身都覆盖着疤痕的话就有问题了。手臂上横贯着锯齿形的长疤，有些因年久而变白，还有些淡粉色的新疤因刚成型而轻微刺痛。

巴基恨透了他覆满疤痕的身体。恨透了母亲们会怎样把孩子从他身边拉走，或人们是怎么在地铁上和他刻意隔着座。

在这发生的最初几年巴基总会立马维护自己。这不是他的错！他会带着悲伤的眼神轻耸着肩。这真的不是，他很清楚每次他辩护自己时都没出现新疤。

但随着岁月的推移。他逐渐明白自己说什么都不会改变别人对他的看法。或许他该干脆离开城市搬到林子里当个隐士。他在那儿会过得更好。

巴基摇了摇头，然后冲着第五个宁可下车也不愿坐他旁边的人皱起眉头。

他知道他不该把这往心里去但这不代表这不伤人。

“这位子有人坐吗？”巴基抬头看向声源。一个高个子肌肉非常发达的金发男人正站在他身前，在那个空位子旁徘徊着。

那人清了清嗓子，拉回了巴基的注意力。“哦。呃当然。我---我是说。没。没人坐。请坐吧，”他哽着说出。没人找他搭过话。尤其是在公共场合。“对不起，我只是不太适应有人坐我身边。或是和我搭话。”他解释道。

男人笑了。天啊他那笑容。简直过于耀眼。“为什么？”他坐下时问。“是因为你太有魅力了吗？”

巴基嗤之以鼻。“没必要拿我寻开心。”

“不！”男人的眼睛睁得有三倍大，让巴基笑了出来。“你是真的很有魅力。”

巴基眯起双眼在男人的身体上寻找新形成的疤痕。有时候人们会拿他开玩笑，但通常不会一直开因为没人想冒添伤疤的风险。尤其不想浪费在他身上。

“如果你在找疤的话我能告诉你，你不会找到的，”那人接着说。“我是认真的。”他又给了他一个微笑，这次更小更慎重，但还是巴基这些日子里所见的最美最闪耀的事物。

“我是巴基，”他决定说，只是为了再见一次那微笑。

这肯定奏效了因为一个更大更明朗的笑容在那男人的脸上绽开。“史蒂夫，”那人---史蒂夫---说。“巴基是个什么名字？”

“理论上讲，那是个昵称。我小妹妹贝卡好久以前给我起的。”

“不过为什么是巴基呀？”那笑容还没从史蒂夫脸上消失，而巴基也控制不住自己的微笑。

“全名詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯。由得巴基。”

“像那个总统一样！”史蒂夫说，有些激动地在座位上颠了一下。

巴基笑了，“没错，像那个总统一样。”

而就在巴基终于沉浸在和史蒂夫的交谈中时，非得有什么毁了这一刻。一如既往的。

“感谢您的服役，”一个有点年长的人说，低头朝着史蒂夫。

“呃，不用谢，”史蒂夫说，带着一个有些紧绷的的微笑。

“你可别去伤害他，”他又说，带着怒容转向巴基。“那人可是个国家宝藏。”

然后他朝巴基啐了口唾沫。这对他来说不是什么新鲜事。他并没有刻意的去藏自己的疤所以有时激进的人会觉得有义务去告诉他他有多糟糕。而这包括吐口水。

“嘿！”史蒂夫站起来喊。脸上的笑容已无踪迹，剩下的只有纯然的愤慨。“你不能这么对别人。”

“史蒂夫，”他警告道。“别。”史蒂夫在他和那人之间看，而那刚才愤怒的老人现在看起来更像个车灯前受惊的鹿。

史蒂夫叹了口气坐回座位。“我很抱歉。我对有些事比较激动。他不能那样主观臆断！”

“没事的，”巴基耸着肩。“但你没必要为我挑架。”

“但他甚至都不了解你！他不能就这样假定你会伤害我。”

“史蒂夫，”巴基说，一只手搭在史蒂夫胳膊上来吸引他的注意力。“你也不了解我。你怎么知道我不会。我是说拜托，我看起来这样。”

“我以前也看起来这样，”史蒂夫轻声说。

巴基上下扫视着他的身体。没有一道疤痕可见。“怎么会？”他用气音说，向前倾身仿佛要听什么秘密。巴基猜这也确实算是个秘密。

“我女儿可以和您合影吗？”一个穿着瑜伽裤的妇女搬着一个七岁孩子说，把巴基从史蒂夫身旁挤开。

“嗯？”史蒂夫说，朝那对母女眨着眼。

“我们会很快的，我保证，”她说，把女儿往他怀里塞。史蒂夫只是点点头然后朝推到他脸上的镜头微笑。

“你是我除钢铁侠以外最喜欢的复仇者！”那小女孩在回她妈身边前冲他说。

现在轮到巴基瞪大眼睛了。“我猜猜。史蒂夫。是指史蒂夫.罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫点了点头然后低头看着腿间交错的双手。巴基点头转向窗户。因为是在地铁所以窗外什么都没有，但假装被窗外吸引也比看着史蒂夫好受。

经过许久的沉默和巴基多次努力从窗外看出点什么的尝试，他们终于到了巴基那站。

“好吧，我到站了，”巴基说，边起身边在心里尴尬捂脸。他转过身然后下车往城市里走。

他甚至都不知道为什么这事这么困扰他。史蒂夫对他很友善，他是不是个复仇者根本不重要。

但那老人是对的。史蒂夫是个国家宝藏。又不是说史蒂夫是要把他抱起和他当场结婚，他们只是在公共交通上聊了不到五分钟的天而已。但能假装有个人不把他只当作一堆疤痕来看待的感觉真的很好。

他不知道自我欺骗会不会长新疤，但他知道如果他连说自己配和史蒂夫.罗杰斯说话都是在撒谎。

“嘿等下！”

巴基叹着气转身。果不其然史蒂夫在那里。

“是血清，”他说。巴基迷惑的冲他眨眼。这和刚刚发生的事有什么关联？“血清加快我的愈合速度。没伤疤能有机会出现而原有的那些也像我的哮喘一样消失了。”

“所以那跟这有什么关系吗？”这是个挺酷的故事，巴基承认。如果他有机会能做这个的话，他大概也会这么做。但他真的不明白这和他有什么关联，除了提醒着巴基他是个残货的事实。

“这意味着我想了解你。在那些伤疤之下。操啊，巴基，所有人都说谎。你看起来人不错，而且你真的很有魅力，我没什么可损失的。”

巴基摇着头。他从未想象美国队长会是个蠢货而看看现在。“我是个你十分钟前刚遇见的陌生人，浑身覆盖着不是个好人的证据，而你觉得‘来了解我’是个好主意？”

史蒂夫又咧着嘴露出了他那炫目的笑容，让巴基也不由自主的微笑起来。“是啊。咖啡听起来怎么样？”

然后他真的不知道为什么。或许是因为他真的很想再看一次那该死的笑颜，又或许是因为史蒂夫愿意透过那些伤疤去看他。但他发现自己脸上带着和史蒂夫出入一致的笑容并说：“咖啡听起来棒极了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：作者没详细说巴基身上伤痕的由来，但评论里暗示是因为善意的谎言。就比如当人问他还好吗时谎称过得不错，或者在医院当护工时安慰绝症患者一切都会没事。  
> 随缘：http://www.mtslash.me/thread-334143-1-1.html


End file.
